1. Technical Field
The invention related to stackable storage trays, and in particular to an improved stackable storage tray having enhanced stackability and increased utilitarianism.
2. Background Information
Numerous types of stackable storage trays have been developed which provide a manually transportable tray having a plurality of storage compartments for containing various items such as bolts, screws, nails, component parts, etc. which can be stacked in a vertical nested relationship to reduce storage space when not in use. One such storage tray of which the present invention is an improvement thereon is formed of galvanized steel and has a recess formed in a bottom wall thereof for receiving a carrying handle of an adjacent tray when in a stacked position. This prior art storage tray has a pair of angled divider walls which extend upwardly from the bottom wall for forming the carrying handle receiving recess in the bottom wall and has a plurality of divider panels which extend between these divider walls and side walls of the container for forming a plurality of sub-compartments for the storage of various items. The recess in the bottom wall forms two generally flat planar bottom sections which are adapted to rest upon upwardly sloped ledges formed in the end walls of the lower adjacent tray, or on a horizontal divider edge formed by the recess forming walls and/or edges of the tray side walls when in a stacked relationship with an adjacent tray. Although this tray construction provides various surfaces for supporting an adjacent tray stacked on top thereof, it does not provide a consistently broad and level support surface to insure a stable assembly when a plurality of the storage trays are stacked one upon the other.
The present storage tray on which the present invention is an improvement has no means to drain water or other liquid which could collect within the storage compartments requiring emptying of the compartments prior to draining the water therefrom or increase the difficulty in providing a dry storage area for various components stored therein. Also, the broad planar surfaces of the bottom wall of the tray provide a large area which increases sliding friction when slidably moving the tray in a storage area, such as on a shelf or other support surface.
The subject invention provides a number of improvements to this prior art stackable storage tray, which enables a plurality of the trays to be stacked in a very stable vertical relationship with easy accessibility into all of the sub-compartments through open exposed tops of the sub-compartments even when in a stacked arrangement. In addition, the tray of the present invention has additional improved features which increases the usability and economy of production of the tray discussed further below.